Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to communicating in chat sessions using chat bots.
Chat sessions facilitate communication between chat applications in a communication system. A user of a chat application can communicate, over a communication network, with a user of another chat application by transmitting communication to, and receiving communication from, the chat session. A chat bot can simulate a chat application to communicate with other chat applications using the chat session. The user can also have an account at a transaction server. The chat bot can be authenticated to access the user's account at the transaction server. However, authenticating additional chat bots at other chat sessions to access the user's account at the transaction server can be difficult. If access to own user account via other chat sessions is tedious and overly complicated, that may discourage the user from using other chat sessions.